


Five Times Sartie Almost Dated and the Time They Did

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin, yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sartie Almost Dated and the Time They Did

It is, in theory, a very simple thing to do.  Theory and practice turn out to be very different things.  The first time Sam and Artie almost get together, Artie asks Sam out to a movie.  He’s excited when Sam says yes, but is much less excited when Sam asks if it’s okay if he invites a couple friends along too because they all want to see the big new movie.  No it is not okay, Artie thinks to himself even as he’s nodding and starting to make plans with Sam.  After that he casually drops that he’s bisexual in a conversation, just so Sam knows he could be interested in him romantically.

The second time, Sam invites Artie over for a video game night.  He’s checked out the schedule of everyone else they normally play with to make sure they’re busy.  What Sam didn’t count on was being stuck with babysitting duty.  It’s hard to try to get to know someone better while chasing down small children.  Well, it’s easy in some ways, but not in the ways that Sam had been hoping. He does learn that Artie is good with little kids, and isn’t put off by loud screaming, but he doesn’t learn whether or not Artie would ever like a guy like him.

The third time never actually happens.  Sam wants to take Artie to prom, but he has no money.  Artie deserves a date who can take him out to a nice dinner and whatever fancy restaurant is his favorite. Plus, Artie has just gotten cheated on and dumped.  He probably wants some time to himself.   At least they get to sing together up on stage, The JBE reunited.

The fourth time, Artie shows up at Sam’s motel room at some absurd hour.  When Sam answers the door, he’s surprised to see his friend sitting there looking absolutely distraught.  Artie is clearly drunk and asking Sam if they’d be friends no matter what.  Sam assures him that of course they would, and Artie asks him out right there.  Sam’s answer is hardly coherent and Artie doesn’t even remember in the morning.  He wakes up in Sam’s bathroom, covered in his own vomit and he cleans up the best he can before escaping.  Artie knows Sam has to know he’s leaving, but no one says anything and that’s fine by him.

The fifth time Artie calls to finally ask straight out if Sam wants to date him, but when Sam picks up his cellphone, he’s almost crying as he tells Artie that they’re moving.  Way too far away.  Apparently he found out right before Artie called him.  Sam comes over and they hang out and Artie and Sam forget about ever dating each other, even as they both promise to keep in contact.  It’s a promise that they keep.

When Sam comes back, Sam ends up in front of Artie’s house.  He knocks firmly on the door and Artie answers.  Artie is ecstatic to see him and pulls him down for a hug that turns into a kiss that turns into a make out session much too intense for Artie’s porch. 

“You would not believe how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Sam says, grinning from ear to ear as he sits happily on Artie’s lap.

“Oh, I think I do,” Artie replies with a matching grin.  “Now let’s make up for lost time.”

He keeps Sam from getting up and instead pushes the both of them into the house and into his room.  They definitely have a lot to make up for.


End file.
